1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to advancements in systems and methods for providing enhanced client satisfaction during phone interactions by intelligent automatic call routings to a relevant client support agent.
2. Description of Related Art
In this competitive business environment many companies have attempted to lower costs by offloading client and customer phone calls into automated touch tone query and response systems. This has become so prevalent that clients can often struggle to find a way through the telephone maze to contact a real life person. While these telephone mazes have cut costs of businesses, they have at the same time increased costs to clients in lost time and frustration in resolving client issues.
Currently, when a client calls a host, the client is usually presented with a list of touch tone options through which the client must navigate in order to be routed to a relevant client support agent. More often than not, clients are faced with multiple transfers and phone disconnects. They further are faced with the task of repeatedly restating the reason for their call to multiple agents before finally getting their concerns resolved. This process oftentimes leaves clients very dissatisfied. It costs businesses the goodwill of their clients as well as lost profits from clients who cancel their services. Therefore, there is a long felt need in the art for a system and method for providing enhanced client satisfaction during phone interactions by intelligent automatic call routings to a relevant client support agent.